


I Could Get Use To This:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Commander/Captain Saga Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cabin Fic, Cabin Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gen, General, Ice Cream, Kinky, Love Bites, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Connie are taking a vacation at their friend's insistence, & they are enjoying themselves, Is the Five-O Commander gonna finally relax?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones with my compliments, & Enjoy them!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Get Use To This:

*Summary: Steve & Connie are taking a vacation at their friend's insistence, & they are enjoying themselves, Is the Five-O Commander gonna finally relax?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones with my compliments, & Enjoy them!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & his lover, Captain Connie Falsetti were on vacation at one of their favorite private cabin resorts, that they like to frequent at, that their friends had arranged, It was perfect timing, cause the beautiful captain could use a vacation, & it would benefit Steve's continuing recovery, if he was in a nice change of scenery, for a couple of weeks, so that he is relaxed, & stressed free from everything that is going on.

 

They did everything together, that is not too strenuous on the body, & they were enjoying themselves immensely, & they couldn't stand not being together, if the other is far away, so this vacation was the perfect way to be together, & spend some quality time together. Steve thought to himself, with a smile, **"I am so lucky to have this woman in my life, I love her ** _so_** much"** , as he was looking at the beautiful scenery from the lanai, as he was relaxing. He was glad to actually be away from home for awhile.

 

Meanwhile, Connie was making a nice ice cream sundae for her lover, He deserved a treat for not arguing with her about going on this trip, & taking part in every activity, that they offered up. **"Mmmm, I think he would appreciate a little bit of spice, & kink, when I give to him"**, she thought herself with a wicked smile on her face. She went to him, & carried the bowl of ice cream outside, she can't wait to see how he is gonna react to what she is gonna do to him, with her kinky side.

 

She straddled him expertly, & kissed him passionately, & he had a dopey smile on his face, & asked, "What was that for ?", She smiled, & said, "Just because I wanted to, Also I brought out a little surprise for you", she handed him the ice cream that she had behind her back, & he took & said lovingly, "Thank you, Baby", & he proceeded to have some of the wonderful dessert. Then, She took the bowl away, & he had lust & desire in her eyes, Steve knew what that look meant, as he surrendered the bowl willingly, & she took some of the ice cream, & trickled it down his muscular & delicious body.

 

"Ah !!!", he exclaimed, as the coldness of the ice cream hit his body, & the beautiful woman said with a seductive smirk, "Don't worry, Baby, I will warm you up, while I fuck you senseless, I want you, & I **_am_** gonna have you", She suckled on his neck,  & he said breathlessly, "Yes, Do whatever you want to me", & then she tortured the delicious body in front of her. She loved torturing his nipples, cause it always drives him crazy, & mad. She roughly pulled down his board shorts to ankles, & off. She stripped out of her clothes, & then proceeded to give him the best anal, & oral sex that he ever had, & also the best blowjob too. She wanted him completely satisfied, & not think about anything else.

 

Then he proceeded to have his payback, while they were in the middle of the amazing lovemaking, that they are experiencing, he laid his claim marks on her, as he was lovingly biting every inch of skin, that he could reach. "GAWWDDDD !!!!," Connie shouted, as he ramming into her, & enjoying every second of it. He turned her around, & rimmed, & gave her the best experience of anal, & oral sex, just like she gave him, The Sun was setting, & it was showing on their sweaty, & glistening skin. They went at it, til they were spent, & they held each other, as they were watching the rest of the sunset.

 

"You know, I could get use to this", Steve said, as he was feeling loved, & cherished by his lover, Connie said smirking, "Good, Cause we have another week left, before we have to go home, & you have another 2 1/2 weeks left of recovering time, before you head back to work, & in the field", Steve said dismissively, "But, It's worth it, I want us to come back here occasionally, or just for no reason at all", "You got yourself a deal", Connie said, as she kissed his sweet & tempting lips, & they made out for awhile, before they went in to wash up, But for right now, They are happy, where they are, & don't feel like doing anything else, except enjoy the moment, & bliss, which is exactly what they did, They knew, If they stuck together, They will be okay, & their relationship, & the sex between them will be just as hot in the future, which is what they are counting on, while they are enjoying the silence.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
